


A Post Post-Apocalyptic Romance

by Redrikki



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Queer Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: It was kind of wild when he thought about it. Benson and Troy had fallen for each other super fast, but, between the rescue and the other rescue and all the running around with HMUFA, they’d never really gotten to know each other. Luckily, without Scarlemagne and Dr. Emilia trying to capture and/or kill them, they finally had the time to get to know each other as Benson introduced Troy to the city.
Relationships: Benson/Troy (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15
Collections: Black Is Beautiful 2021





	A Post Post-Apocalyptic Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannelore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/gifts).



It was kind of wild when he thought about it. Benson and Troy had fallen for each other super fast, but, between the rescue and the other rescue and all the running around with HMUFA, they’d never really gotten to know each other. Benson knew Troy was cool in a crisis and smooth on the dance floor with great taste in music and the right opinions on the pancake vs. flapjack debate. Beyond that though? There was just so much he had no clue about and it wasn’t like Troy knew all that much about him. Luckily, without Scarlemagne and Dr. Emilia trying to capture and/or kill them, they finally had the time to get to know each other as Benson introduced Troy to the city.

After two hundred years, Las Vistas was pretty well picked over, but there were still some hidden gems to be found. One man’s trash was another man’s treasure after all and a lot of what their scavenger ancestors had deemed unnecessary for survival back then could make life pretty sweet for them right now. Yesterday, they’d spent most of the afternoon on the dusty floor of a music shop listening to and discussing album after album without anyone trying to eat them. It had been pure bliss. Benson had even managed to replace some of the tapes he’d lost to Scarlemagne’s crazy gold river. Not that he was still bitter about that. No, not since Hugo was a hero now and all. He’d only been collecting those tapes his entire life.

Today, Troy and Benson were exploring what was left of an old restaurant. The layout was kind of like Bruchington Beach with outdoor seating in front of the small building which housed the kitchen. Most of the tables were gone and the one that remained was just a rusty frame. Benson could almost make out the faded menu painted on the wall. They’d served a lot of burg, apparently, whatever that was. Troy swung himself through the big window into the kitchen and Benson climbed in after him. 

The kitchen was in better shape than he had expected. The food was long gone, obviously, but most of the equipment was still intact. A giant griddle spanned most of the back wall. He could make, like, a mountain of pancakes on that. Next to it was a long metal basin with a bunch of little metal baskets nestled inside of it.

“What do you think this was for?” Benson asked, holding up one of the baskets. It had been two hundred years, but the handle was still greasy.

“It’s a deep frier,” Troy said. “For making French fries and stuff.” He ran his hand across the griddle. “This place is great! You know, I always wanted to be a chef when I was a kid.”

“Yeah?”

Troy nodded absently as he fiddled with the knobs under the cooktop. “My parents worked on our burrow’s farm, so we always had fresh produce. They’d come home with mushrooms or kale or whatever and we’d make a game out of it. Who can make this taste the best? It was a lot of fun just experimenting with flavors and stuff.” He chuckled. “Of course, there were a few disasters, but I learned a lot. And now I’m a really great cook.”

“I used to do experiments with food too!” Admittedly, most of Benson’s experiments had been more along the lines of whether or not that expired canned good would kill him, but he had figured out some great cooking tricks. “Turns out, marinating fresh meat in Explosion Berry makes it taste way more awesome and a lot less gamey.” 

The two of them shared an excited grin. They had so much in common. No wonder they were perfect for each other.

“What did you want to be when you grew up?”

The smile slid off Benson’s face. Maybe they had less in common than he’d thought. Ever since he’d met Kipo, he’d been trying to figure out how much of her Kipo-ness was down to her just being her and how much was her being a burrow girl. The more time he spent with Troy, the clearer it was that her boundless optimism was definitely a burrow thing. It was easy to be hopeful for the future when you’d had a nice, safe past.

“You get it’s not like that up here, right? Growing up, I mostly wanted to not die and maybe have a little fun along the way.” And capture Little Breezy, but he’d pretty much stopped caring about that after he started hanging out with Dave. The point was, he’d been too focused on day to day stuff like having enough food and not getting eaten to really think about the future. He was a scavenger who would always be a scavenger and that was all there was to it. 

“Oh,” Troy said quietly, curling in on himself.

“Of course, it’s different now,” Benson rushed to reassure him and it was. Different. “We can do whatever we want now.” 

The whole city was a safe zone now, like one giant Ratland without the rides. They could go wherever they wanted without worrying about whose territory it was. No more hiding burrows or scavenging in ruins. They could actually build something new now. It was a whole new world. Turned out Kipo’s boundless burrow optimism was on to something. 

“We could open a restaurant. Oh!” Benson grabbed Troy’s shoulders and shook him excitedly. “We could open a dance club! Or a restaurant that is also a dance club!” They could put speakers on the roof and let people dance in the seating area. He could DJ and Troy could cook. They would be the most popular place to eat and dance around. Benson could practically smell the deep fried potato noddles now. 

“That would be awesome!” Troy gripped Benson’s arms, grinning wider than ever. 

Benson had no idea how to make any of that happen, but he’d figure it out, if only so Troy would keep smiling like that forever.


End file.
